User talk:Ray Chason
Hi Ray, welcome to Wikihack. You have made some great contributions. Keep up the good work :) --Jayt 22:47, 4 July 2006 (UTC) Thank you for your history of NetHack. It's great fun to see when certain things were introduced or removed, or why things are the way they are (particularly artifacts and #name). Eidolos 20:16, 6 August 2006 (UTC) History of the Wizard of Yendor? Since you are pretty much the official NetHack history expert of this wiki, can you write something on the history of the Wizard of Yendor? I'd love to read something about it. --ZeroOne 00:56, 25 July 2006 (UTC) You are now sysop! Based on the decision in, Wikihack:Community Portal#Style guide on sidebar; More admins and bureaucrats?, you are now a "sysop" = "administrator". This gives you access to a few extra wiki features to help maintain the wiki. It is one way of thanking you for your contributions to Wikihack. If you need help with something, you could check w:Help:Administrators' how-to guide or you could ask me, ZeroOne, or Jayt. --Kernigh 02:21, 8 September 2006 (UTC) NetHack 3.2.1-3.2.3 Hi Ray - do you have any specific plans for working on the next set of history articles? If not, I've been developing versions of them for 3.2.1, 3.2.2, and 3.2.3 and would like to know if there are any particular schema for them that you have been following that would have been missed in these articles. -- SGrunt 15:21, 25 September 2006 (UTC) Spanish Nethack / Localization Hi Ray! I'm guessing you don't read mail to your acc't with your usenet provider. I tried to write you about NH L10N. I've compiled and had a look at your Spanish NH. I have a German version nearing publication. I'd be interested in some exchange on L10N strategy and tactics. ? --tc 08:36, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Preventing page creation You can actually prevent a page from being created in the first place (instead of making the page and protecting it to prevent it from being spammed, etc.). If you're interested in this method of protection, you can check out Wikia:Wikia:Protected titles and create a local "title blacklist" on this wiki. GHe (Talk) 19:34, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Article for deletion? Take a look here: http://nethack.wikia.com/wiki/What_to_genocide. The article makes absolutely no sense and is a complete waste of genocide scrolls. Delete? :) Fredil Yupigo 01:29, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :The article as written is obvious BS, but a "What to genocide" article could be useful, at least as a redirect.--Ray Chason 03:44, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Use of nhsym has reverted glyphs to awful true-type, non-black-background rendering! Please look in to this as all monster pages, the Main page and a high portion of pages now look terrible! -- Kalon 04:47, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :It looks like Kalon's browser was using an old, cached version of common.css, as css changes work for me. As an example of the css usage, see the 3 dingos example on User:Paxed and the clr-foo and nhsym definitions at the end of User:Paxed/monobook.css. Also, the foreground color should also be in the css for the glyphs; Users can then override the glyph colors in their own css file, if they want, without affecting everyone else. --Paxed 07:17, 29 February 2008 (UTC) nethack-343 template Thanks for correcting my new pages. Am I to understand that the nethack-343 template should be on every page that includes info on that version of nethack? Or are there other criteria? Rogerb-on-NAO 00:27, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Turning Undead Thanks for adding Knights. I just made the changes quickly after noticing that I had broken Athiest by turning undead during the priest quest and I'm now past Vald. Aargh! :) Ledgerama 23:59, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Please delete page Someone made http://nethack.wikia.com/wiki/Http://nethack.wikia.com/wiki/Silver by mistake. I think it should be deleted :) Fredil Yupigo 00:26, 19 July 2008 (UTC) You are now bureaucrat! Greetings, Ray! I noticed that you are pretty much the only active sysop, so I have made you a bureaucrat, too. I know you'll use your new powers wisely. :) —ZeroOne (talk / ) 01:02, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Nethack Quaffing Game Hello! Thanks for your support of Nethack Quaffing Game. Would it be okay if I left it up but removed all links aside from a link on my personal page as to not confuse new users? To be honest, this is less of a YANI than an affirmation and solidification of behavior that myself and many others have engaged in for years unofficially and I've just run the gambit of making cool tables for it and such :P I really enjoy the wikipedia format and I thank you very much for opening the topic for discussion instead of just deleting my post, as I was not logged in (accident) and I can definitely see your point about fan-pollution of the wiki. I also made the statue gargoyle edit , which is attributed to the same non-user that you messaged about nethack quaffing game (me) and I was (I believe) the first to add the fact that lightsabers can be used to burn E to the wiki. Not that i matters, I suppose I'm just trying to demonstrate that I'm interested in wikihack for far more than just drinking games and that I've actually be contributing when I see something that I can help with. Popscythe 21:55, September 2, 2009 (UTC) New skin changes Hi there, I'm from the gaming team and i'm here to help you make any necessary tweaks to your wiki for the upcoming new Wikia skin. I didn't want to just barge in without saying hi and checking to see if you had any issues or concerns. The main things that need fixing are the sidebar menu, which will be moving and "tighter" (though yours is concise as it is) and a few tags which don't seem to transfer over smoothly (like the colours for all the monsters). Feel free to contact me regarding any changes you'd like. — Game widow 11:35, September 30, 2010 (UTC)